


The Lollipop

by Nutter_butter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutter_butter/pseuds/Nutter_butter
Summary: Rick visits a strip club and sees morty do his special dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission to archive! Hope you all enjoy!

Outside of the club everyone could hear the retro beats of 80's music blasting from the walls of a narrow building covered in signs and lights of blinding neon colors of pink, green, and yellow. Rick stepped out of his space craft and onto the littered concrete parking lot, his sunglasses reflecting the neon as he popped a new toothpick in his mouth and made his way to the front door. The bouncer stood in uniform as Rick walked up and smoothly opened the door for him to glide by and make his way in.  
  
Rick sat at his booze and drug covered booth, an assortment of sparkling blue liquids and glistening bubblegum pink crystals scattered throughout the table. his arms spread out over the worn, leapord print seats. Pink and purple hues of smoke surrounded him in wisps as he smoked a foreign drug, everytime he brought it to his lips he could taste sweet candy, when he inhaled he could feel it smoothly running through his lungs and back out like a soft breeze. Rick made a living off of making drugs for people and aliens alike, but tonight didn't have much business, so he sat back and observed the club at its prime, watching the dancers move across the neon pink and green stage and sway on the long, slick, silver poles as flashing lights mingled amongst their smooth skin.  
  
Rick looked on at every dancer, none seeming to catch his interest. He took another puff, inhaling the succulent fumes and releasing with a sigh. Suddenly his eyes caught something in his peripheral vision that peaked his interest, a Morty. Rick watched as the boys small, scrawny hips moved around on the pole in such a skilled way, his eyes closed as his face showed total bliss and concentration. Rick found himself staring, almost entranced by his sinful moves as the boy slid his body down and around the pole, his big blonde hair flipped back along with his head. Rick stared on and noted the mortys appearance, his fake blonde hair had tan streaks running through the strands that stuck to his sweat ridden forehead, his 80's style crop top clung to his skinny chest like a second skin after being semi-soaked with unknown fluids, he wore bubblegum pink booty shorts that made his ass look *irresistable*.  
  
Morty felt eyes burning into the back of his head. He turned around ready to give a nasty glare back but only found a Rick staring at him, he smirked and stared back while he continued his show. He decided to do his signature move before the song ended. He started by gripping the pole tight, hoisting his torso into the air and wrapping his legs around the pole tightly in a criss-cross motion, he locks one leg in place and let's one leg suspend in the air, he tilts his head back to look at Rick, grips the pole with one of his hands and brings his other hand up to make a dick sucking motion with both his tongue and hand. The Rick raised his eyebrow in interest, taunting him to come over and show him what he means. The Morty just giggled and dismounted as the song ended, swiftly jumping off to walk offstage. Before he was out of sight, he looked over his shoulder and blew the Rick a kiss.  
  
Rick smirked and leaned his head back, ignoring the slight bulge in his pants. "Such a fucking tease.."  
  



End file.
